Longing Hearts
by hermioniecantdraw
Summary: After 5 long hard years after their break- up Kurt is a fashion designer and Blaine is in his last year of University .Kurt and Blaine meet once again. Do they let their lost feelings find each other? Or do they show hatred towards each other? Future!fic.
1. Prologue

**AN: Here is a prologue of a new story I am writing. It's just an introduction (hence it being called a prologue). I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Kurt or Blaine...Unfortunately. **

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled the keys out of his lock and entered his apartment in the noisy city of New York. He looked around at his surroundings and he just couldn't bear it. His life was empty, lonely and even through his success…only darkness.<p>

He had never felt complete since…Blaine.

Blaine was Kurt's first and only true love. Sure, he had other boyfriends and one-night stands, but no one meant as much or anything close as Blaine did.

Blaine was his first everything. They were each other's first lovers; they went through every hatred, abusive, homophobic, loving and sexual experience together, until it happened.

Kurt regrets nothing more than that moment. Why did he have to go to a party, when Blaine went home to visit his parents? Couldn't he have waited until the next party, the following weekend? He didn't know half the gay population of college wanted him, he has been hated his whole life. Why did he have to become intimate with these people? Why did it happen?

The fact is that, they did. He was drunk. He hardly remembers anything from the night itself. He was going to tell Blaine. He planned to, but the pictures were quickly posted online, before he could tell Blaine.

Kurt sighed at the memory. He went to his desk and looked over his new recent designs, before having a shower and having another dark night alone, not able to think of the boy he still cared for without crying.

* * *

><p>Blaine arrived home after a long, stressful day at his University. He changed College's since the incident with Kurt occurred, he just couldn't be near him at the time. He is now studying journalism at NYU.<p>

He sat on his couch and opened his newspaper. The first page he just happened to open to was an advertisement for designs.

He sat there remembering the boy he knew. Sweet but feisty, caring, beautiful, loving, beautiful, amazing, strong….sexy. He was the most gorgeous creature Blaine layed his eyes on. He could and never would get over this boy as hard as he tried. He attempted to have a few relationships, they never worked out. They were nice but they weren't …Kurt.

Kurt was also the only boy who had broken Blaine's heart. Well, they were young. Teenagers tend to get drunk. Blaine knew Kurt was a feely and clingy drunk. Things happen. Blaine tries to convince himself that this was the truth.

If he went back in time, he wished he could have sorted it out with Kurt, without ending it off completely. He still missed him.

Well, he was in love with Kurt, still in love with him.

He looked down at the newspaper one last tie before closing it.

'It has been five years Blaine. It's time to move on.'

Only if he knew the events that would occur the following day…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you have Ideas, comments or constructive criticism :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I hope you guys liked the prologue. Here is the first actual chapter of the story, I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 ~<p>

Kurt groaned as he heard his alarm go off. After the depressing flashback last night, he had absolutely no intention of getting up.

He eventually flopped out of bed to get ready for another day at his fashion studio. But first he needed caffeine.

* * *

><p>Blaine was running late for his morning lecture, once again. It was the second time this week already. He just wasn't a morning person, but regrets sleeping in once he got up.<p>

New York is one of the worst places to be running late in. The traffic was horrible. There was no room to run. The streets were completely full of people.

Blaine attempted running down the main street to his University. He didn't have long, but he thought he wouldn't survive without a coffee.

He swung open the door of the nearest coffee house. He looked up in a rush and…he couldn't breathe. It was like an angel was here in the coffee house, but it wasn't any angel. It was his angel.

The gorgeous boy whose presence he immensely missed was standing right in front of him. The boy looked as if hr hasn't aged a day since that they last left.

The boy's beautiful, light, crystal blue eyes stared deeply down into Blaine's. They both couldn't speak. They both stood there staring at the other.

* * *

><p>"Blaine…"<p>

"Kurt..."

They both said at the same time, then shared an awkward giggle.

Kurt felt a blush creeping up on his face. 'Is this real?' he thought.

Blaine's heart skipped a beat, when he heard the voice of his angel.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked him with interest.

"Just grabbing some coffee before I head off to Uni." Blaine replied.

"Oh yes. I heard you moved to NYU after…after…" Kurt couldn't finish. He knew that it was a hard place for both of them to think about.

"So Kurt. How have you been? Successful I've seen. I always knew you'd do this well." Blaine told him.

"I've been great." Kurt lied. In fact he's been the opposite. Depressed and lonely. "Yeah, my job is my life…literally." he added with a laugh.

After a pause, Blaine wanted. No. Needed to see this boy again.

"Hey Kurt, I have a lecture…that started five minutes ago." Blaine started, while checking his phone. "Could I maybe get your number, so we can maybe catch up sometime?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Kurt nodded; in pure amazement that the boy he once meant everything to wanted his number.

'Even with their past, Blaine Anderson still wants my number, so that we can catch up. It's amazing. He obviously means as friends though, I wish it was more…Gosh his lips look delicious…"

"Uh…Kurt?" Blaine asked, which made Kurt lose his train of thought.

Kurt felt his cheeks become warmer. He just knew he was blushing now if he wasn't before.

"Uh…sorry. Here you go." Kurt said handing Blaine his business card. Blaine put his number in Kurt's phone, grabbed his coffee and ran quickly to his Uni, mumbling a quick "See you soon" to Kurt.

Kurt was still shaking. He just saw the only man he has ever loved and he had broken his heart in the past. Should he have apologised? What if Blaine wanted him to and he was offended that he didn't?

Wait, Blaine asked for his number so they must be ok. Right?

Kurt didn't know how to feel. Was he to call Blaine or was Blaine to call him?

He stood there frozen, until his phone rang.

"Hello. Kurt Hummel speaking."

"Hey Kurt! Where are you? You are never late!" It was Kurt's P.A Kristie.

"Sorry! It's a long story. On my way."

He hung up and caught the next taxi he could to the studio, which was close by, but too far to walk.

He ran in the building, looking quite flustered and walked straight into his office.

He dropped down into his chair and rested his head onto his desk. He was still trying to understand if what just happened was real.

Did he just see Blaine Anderson?

Did Blaine ask to see him again?

Maybe he felt the same way…just maybe.

He looked up at his desk and saw the amount of paper work and designs he had to work through, check and edit. Kurt groaned at the thought.

He heard a knock on the door and saw Kristie walking in.

"Hey honey." Kristie said walking up towards Kurt. "What's wrong?"

Kurt lifted his head up. He could feel tears in his eyes.

"I…I..J..Just sa…w...Blaine."

Kristie widened her eyes in shock.

"Blaine. As in Blaine they only proper boyfriend you've ever had?" She clarified.

"Yes and I obviously still have feelings for him…and he looked so gorgeous when I saw him." Kurt groaned, while his cheeks went scarlet.

"Tell me what happened!" Kristie demanded.

* * *

><p>Blaine ran to his class. Luckily the teacher was unaware of his lateness. Truth be told he didn't care. He wasn't focusing all lesson. All his mind could think about was Kurt.<p>

'What had this meaning meant?' Blaine thought. 'That they were friends? That the past was forgiven for? Maybe, It could mean a second chance.' Blaine hoped silently.

Blaine shook his head. Kurt probably was just being polite and wants nothing to do with Blaine. Yes, that must be it.

Blaine sighed and copied the notes that his friends next to him had written down and left early.

He went home, wishing his roommate wasn't there; he hated getting bombarded with questions. Unfortunately he was home.

Jack, Blaine's best friend from college, who was completely straight got the whole story of the morning out of Blaine quite quickly.

"Dude, you both clearly have feelings for each other…Call him." Jack told Blaine wisely.

"You don't think it's too soon?" He asked.

"Nah, people usually like it when the person they like calls them early."

"He doesn't like me…like that."

"Believe what you will." Jack said to Blaine like he was stupid.

Blaine ignored him and stared at this phone. He would call…he wanted to. He needed to. All he needed was a little…courage.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed. Please review. It actually helps a lot. Leave what you want. Ideas, comments, constructive criticism. Thanks Y'all. (Now i sound like Artie...)<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to all the response already. The amount of Alerts and favourites i have received in a day is amazing. I never expected anything like this. I love you all.**

**Here is the next chapter of Longing Hearts. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 ~<p>

Blaine sat on his couch for hours staring at Kurt's number on his phone. He couldn't make up his mind if he wanted to call Kurt or not. Many different outcomes popped into Blaine's head.

'He may agree…or what if he doesn't want to see me? I was his past. Not future. I still have feelings for him…oh gosh. I can't stop thinking about him.'

Blaine sighed.

'But, he could say yes. Maybe he wanted to be friends like the old days before they got together after Pavarotti's death. Maybe he wanted to try again…'

Blaine decided he wouldn't know the outcome if he didn't call. He quickly pressed call before he decided to back out of the conversation all together.

* * *

><p>"Kristie. I don't know if I can do this. I mean, there has never been anyone else for me. Only him. What if we go catch up and he never forgives me for what happened and he hates me? What if this is all just some cruel joke and…" Kurt started.<p>

"WOAH! Take it easy there, cowboy!" Said Kristie, trying to calm the nervous boy down. " Take it easy, he is the only person you have ever had proper feelings for. If he is the same guy you fell in love with he probably has some feelings that never left. He won't be mean to you."

Kurt looked at her worried.

"That party…it's the biggest regret of my life… I..I ..wish…" Kurt started, but ended up in tears.

Kristie hugged him tightly. " I know, sweetie. I know. Come on, I'll take you home."

The left the office, even if Kurt, pretty much did no work that day. He knows he will regret it later but he was shocked. He just saw the Blaine.

When they arrived at Kurt's apartment, Kristie offered to put on a Disney film, as she knew they made Kurt happy, but he just replied in tears.

"What's wrong, honey?" She asked with worry.

"Blaine….and I…used to…always…watch…Disney." Kurt sobbed.

"I'm sorry, my dear."

Kristie let Kurt have a shower and put on comfortable clothing. The sat down and talked about all the realistic options that could happen with the events of that day.

"Overall, it's better than if you had never seen him again. I mean this could be a second chance to be in his life." Kristie pointed out.

"Yeah." Kurt mumbled.

"Oh shoot, I have to go! I promised Matt, I'd meet him at his work tonight!" Kristie nearly yelled. Kurt was well aware that Matt was her boyfriend.

"Call me if you need me, Hun." She called out before exiting his apartment.

Kurt lay on his couch dreaming of that dark, curly-haired boy. He was lying there for quite a long time before his phone rang.

He ran to it, thinking it was his dad, Finn or Kristie.

OH MY GOD. It was Blaine. He nervously picked up his phone and answered it.

"Hello."

"Uh, Hey Kurt, It's Blaine." Blaine attempted to say confidently.

"Oh, hey Blaine." Kurt tried to say surprised.

Blaine was going to say 'how are you', but he had only seen the boy earlier that morning.

"I was, um, wondering if maybe you wanted to meet up for lunch tomorrow. I understand if you can't, it's Friday, you must be working. People sometimes get breaks…" Blaine rambled on nervously.

Kurt was relieved he wasn't the only one feeling that way.

"Blaine. Breathe." Kurt said making the boy finish his long ramble.

"I'd lo- like to have lunch with you. It will be fun to catch up." Kurt replied.

Blaine was over the moon. The boy said yes. He was actually going to get a proper conversation. Face to face.

They settled out a time and a place for the next day and both boys hung up relieved that the phone call they were both awaiting was over.

Kurt ended up going to bed straight away, continuing his earlier dreams of the boy he once admitted his love for.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kurt woke up early to pick his outfit. It had to be perfect. He wore some of his own line, as well as a Marc Jacobs jumper. He grabbed some coffee and walked into work with a huge smile on his face.<p>

Kristie saw him and immediately and ran up to him, going to the staff meeting.

"Someone's a shitload happier." She commented.

"Yes. I'm amazing. I'm fabulous. I'm having lunch with Blaine." Kurt said with a smirk.

Kristie grinned. "I'm so excited for you! Oh my god! No wonder you look amazing today. Love the outfit. He is not going to let you go once he sees you." Kristie exclaimed.

"I know. I'm so nervous. But, us being together just feels so right." He added.

Kurt tried to get his mind off Blaine while he worked with his designs and models, but he could never seem to do it. Why had he have to be here, while he could be getting ready all morning?

Time seemed to be so slow for Kurt. He ended up checking the time every five minutes.

"Sweetie, calm down. You will see him soon." Kristie tried to say, but Kurt never listened did he.

* * *

><p>Finally, it was time for Kurt's break and he rushed off to the nearest taxi he could find. He was so excited and nervous he thought he was going to explode.<p>

When he reached the restaurant he tried to recollect himself and walk in. His eyes focused on Blaine straight away. The boy was sitting quietly to himself. He looked up and saw Kurt and smiled.

They both blushed at the sight of each other, both well in love with the other without realising it. They missed each other more than anything.

Kurt reached the table and was finally able to breathe.

"Hey Blaine."

"Hey Kurt."

"It's good to see you…I mean you know, intentionally." Kurt told him.

Blaine laughed. Oh, how Kurt missed that gorgeous voice.

"It's good to see you too, Hummel."

Kurt remembered the times where they would call each other by their last names out of pure enjoyment to annoy the other.

"Tell me about your life, Kurt. What have I missed?" Blaine said as Kurt took his seat.

Kurt explained his years at college after Blaine had left and all the events he went through to become as successful as he is.

"You know I couldn't of done it with out you." Kurt told him.

"Kurt, I did nothing to help you. You are amazing and achieved this on your own."

'Did Blaine just call him amazing?'

"Blaine, you gave me the ability to believe in myself. You made me overcome my fears. You made me feel like I was worth something." Kurt confessed.

Blaine looked down and realised their hands were touching. They separated them quickly and blushed at each other.

They continued just talking to each other. Kurt missed being able to do that with someone, and he still felt he could talk to Blaine about anything.

After a while, they had to part ways because Kurt had to get to work and Blaine had an afternoon class. It took Blaine a while to convince Kurt he should pay. Kurt couldn't help but feel it was like the old days again.

They reached outside, still in conversation about fun times from the past. They both knew they had to talk about the break up, but now wasn't the time.

"Hey Kurt? I have a gig at a local bar tomorrow night, would you like to come and watch?" Blaine asked hopefully, wanting any chance to see his angel again.

"I'd love too." Kurt said smiling.

"I'll text you with the details." Blaine replied.

They said a quick work of goodbye, before leaving in opposite directions. They both knew that they made progress and they were going to be in each other's lives again.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it. Please review :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, here is chapter 3. I hope you all like it. This one is a bit longer...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, the characters Kurt or Blaine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 ~<p>

From the time they were separated, the boys felt both relief and, if they were being honest, completely empty. Already, after being back in each other's lives for two days, Kurt felt that attachment towards Blaine, as he had during their teen years.

'Only have to wait 'till tomorrow, Kurt it's not that far.' He tried to convince himself. He knew he wasn't a patient person and it would be hard waiting.

He felt like he was gliding to his studio. His smile was even wider then it had been that morning, he couldn't hide his feelings as much as he wanted to.

"Everything went well then, I assume." Kurt hears Kristie sat, as she walked towards him. "Sure did. It was like the old days. Him and I, just sitting and talking. Something I've missed so much." He told her.

"Well Kurt, I'm glad you're happy. I haven't seen you this bright in a while." She said smiling.

"And do you know the best part?" He asked her.

"What?"

"I'm seeing him tomorrow night!" Kurt nearly screamed. Kristie just laughed.

Yeah, Kurt was having a pretty awesome day.

* * *

><p>Blaine was in a good mood that afternoon, he paid attention and understood everything, while his mind often drifted to a certain blue-eyed boy, and he got everything done.<p>

After class he had a quick coffee with one of his classmates, then rushed home. He still had to make a set list for his gig at the bar.

He was excited, 'Kurt's coming to see me perform. It has to be good.'

He finally decided all the songs he was going to perform, when Jack finally arrived home.

"Hey lover-boy. How'd your date go?"

"Jack, it wasn't a date. Just two people used to be really close in high school catching up." Blaine clarified.

"Well, how was catching up with Kurt?" Jack asked with interest. He knew Blaine was still pining over this boy.

"Great, I really missed him." Blaine confessed.

"I know mate."

"Are you coming tomorrow?" Blaine asked, changing the subject.

"Of course, man. Hayley and I are going."

Hayley was Jack's girlfriend and also one of Blaine's best friends.

Blaine smiled at him, and then went to his room to practice his guitar for the following night.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up at 11.00 the next morning, taking advantage of it being a weekend. He checked his phone…'Oh, a text from Blaine.'<p>

_Hey Kurt, for tonight I'm performing at the Flaming River and I start at 7, but I will be there earlier. So, you can come then, before or during my set. Can't wait :) – Blaine xx_

'Can't wait' 'xx'

Does this mean he has feelings for Kurt as well? Kurt couldn't get the idea out of his head and just wished it were true. He had a shower and put on his daggy clothes, he would stay home until later tonight.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up early. He couldn't sleep. What f he stuffed up in front of Kurt? What if Kurt thought he wasn't good enough?<p>

He usually wasn't nervous, but this boy just did things to him.

He eventually got out of his bed and checked over his set list numerous times, before heading out.

He got to the bar early in the afternoon, so he could set up all his equipment and have a sound check to make sure all his leads were working.

Around 6.00, Blaine was getting butterflies in his stomach, until he saw Jack and Hayley walk in.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming!" Blaine said walking up to his friends.

"We wouldn't miss your performances for the world!" Hayley said while she hugged Blaine.

"You look gorgeous, Hayley." Blaine told her. She was wearing a beautiful, flowing, and floral dress.

"Hey dude, no Ideas. My girlfriend, remember?" Jack joked.

Blaine laughed.

"Hey Jack. I'm gay, remember?"

They all laughed and Blaine almost missed the angel walk through the door of the bar.

His eyes couldn't leave the gorgeous sight. Comparing to Kurt, Blaine probably looked horrible.

"Oh, so that's the famous Kurt I've heard so much about," Hayley grinned. "Blaine, he's gorgeous."

"Yeah, he is." Blaine agreed.

Kurt walked towards the group and smiled.

"Hey Blaine…"

"Hey Kurt."

The spoke to each other as if there was no one else in the room with them.

After staring at each other, Blaine blushed furiously. "Um Kurt, this is my roommate Jack and his girlfriend Hayley, who he somehow manages to have the luck of dating."

They all laughed. "Hey Kurt, it's great to meet you." Hayley said smiling.

"You too." Kurt replied. "Oh, I love your dress, by the way"

While Hayley and Kurt were engrossed in conversation, Blaine had to excuse himself, to make sure everything was ready, and then perform.

"I'll see you, when it's over. Have fun." Blaine told all three of them, even if his focus was on Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt recognised all of the songs Blaine performed. Some were his own, others were covers. He even played a Disney tune, which reminded Kurt of the old days.<p>

He spent the night talking to Jack and Hayley, who are extremely nice people in Kurt's opinion, and staring at Blaine.

"Ok guys, this is the final song I'm going to play tonight, I hope you enjoyed it. See you next time."

Kurt heard the first notes being played, then almost died on the spot. He heard Jack say; "Of course he had to play this."

**You think I'm pretty **

**Without any make-up on **

**You think I'm funny **

**When I tell the punch line wrong **

**I know you get me **

**So I'll let my walls come down, down **

**Before you met me I was a wreck **

**But things were kinda heavy **

**You brought me to life**

**Now every February **

**You'll be my valentine, valentine ..**

Kurt couldn't believe it, he was even more amazing and perfect then he had been the first time he had sung this song to Kurt. Kurt could never forget the first time. It was the moment he fell in love with Blaine Anderson.

… **You make me**

**Feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream **

**The way you turn me on **

**I can't sleep **

**Let's runaway **

**And don't ever look back **

**Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops **

**When you look at me **

**Just one touch **

**Now baby I believe **

**This is real **

**So take a chance **

**And don't ever look back**

**Don't ever look back**

Once the song was over, they heard the final applause, which Kurt made sure he clapped the loudest. After Blaine walked over to the group.

"You were amazing, Blaine!" Hayley told him.

"Yeah mate, totally awesome." Jack added.

Kurt and Blaine's eyes met and they instantly smiled at each other.

"Well, we have to go.." Hayley started, eyeing her boyfriend as if she were saying 'we have to leave them alone together.'

"No we don't….OW!" Hayley stepped on his foot. "Umm, yes we do.." Jack finished.

They were quickly left alone.

"Blaine…you were amazing…incredible!"

Blaine's smile grew.

"Thanks Kurt. It means so much."

Kurt regretted the past more then ever at that moment. He could of seen grow into this perfect, beautiful, amazing man he is now. Even more amazing then he was before.

Kurt couldn't help but tear up.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked moving towards the younger boy to comfort him.

"It's just…it's all my fault. If I wasn't a stupid idiot, we wouldn't have broken up and I …I would have been apart of the amazing-ness that you are…"

Blaine sighed.

"Kurt, you are not stupid. I'm not amazing. We should have talked it through instead of breaking up. I mean you were drunk and shit happened. I regret how I over reacted but more then anything, I regret losing you."

"You regret us breaking up?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, like I said…more then anything."

As soon as Blaine spoke, both boys gradually started to lean in closer to one another. Kurt couldn't believe what was happening. They were millimetres away from closing the gap between them…

BANG!

They spun their heads around quickly to see two drunken men start a fight.

Kurt will always hate those men for ruining his kiss.

"Uh, it's getting late…I'll take you home?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded.

They found a cab and took it to Kurt's apartment.

"Well, goodnight Kurt."

"Night Blaine." He replied smiling and dreaming off in Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes.

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

Kurt couldn't help but blush.

"Um, Blaine, do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow night and watch Disney movies with me? Like the old days?" Kurt asked.

"I'd love nothing more."

Both boys went to bed that night dreaming of what almost happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :D It makes Milly (And Klaine) happy XD <strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Here you go, my lovelies. Chapter 4. I hope you are all enjoying the story. Thank you so much for reviewing it means so much to see that people are enjoying and liking my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Kurt or Blaine. (I wish i did, though...)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4~<p>

The sun of the early morning woke Blaine up. He couldn't believe the events of the previous night. Was it a dream? Did he and Kurt almost kiss? Did he agree to see Kurt for the third time in a row this evening?

He couldn't make up his mind. He decided to check his phone.

_Is Chinese Take-out good for tonight? I still have my Disney movies! Don't worry. See you later. – Kurt xx_

Blaine smiled at the phone. It wasn't a dream at all; he was going to see Kurt again tonight. He never felt so excited as he was at that moment in all his life since Kurt agreed to be his boyfriend, in their younger years.

_Morning Kurt. Mmm, sounds yummy :D Disney Party! Like the old days :) Do you want me to bring anything? – Blaine xx_

He decided to go have a shower to freshen up before he did anything else that day.

* * *

><p>Kurt was finished getting dressed before he heard his phone vibrate with Blaine's reply. He smiled. Blaine, as much as he has grown up, hasn't changed. Still his dorky self.<p>

_Morning yourself. Well glad you think it's yummy, 'cause that's what you're getting! ;) Yes, like the old days…I miss them. No Blaine, you don't need too. See you tonight. – xx Kurt_

He sighed, thinking about last night. His lips were so close to meeting Blaine's. 'Oh, how I wish I could of kissed them.'

He heard a knock on his door and ran to see whom it was.

"Who is it?"

"It's Kristie, open up!" She called back at him.

He opened the door and saw she brought coffee.

"Oh you angel!" He told her sipping his latte.

"So," she began. "How was last night?"

Kurt started to tell her all the events that happened the previous night, even the almost kiss.

"Oh my god!" She squealed. "I'm so happy for you, sweetie."

"I don't know if anything is legit. But, we both regret our break up and I still get butterflies whenever I see him. Not to mention he is so gorgeous." Kurt said, sighing.

"Love, you sound like your head over heels."

"I have been, ever since I laid eyes on him in my junior year at school."

They both looked at each other and laughed. Kurt's phone vibrated again.

_Mr. Bossy, I see then. I miss the old days too! And I don't care what you say; I'm bringing Red Vines (and other lollies) like the old days. Can't wait to see you – Blaine xx_

Kurt beamed at the screen. 'Oh my gosh. He can't wait to see me! Is this real?'

"Was it Blaine?" Kristie asked, guessing by Kurt's reaction to the text.

Kurt went crimson red, which answered her question.

* * *

><p>During the early evening, it took Blaine a while to decide what to wear. He wanted to look good for Kurt, but he didn't want it to be obvious that he was 'trying'.<p>

He finally decided on a nice casual look then, fixed up his hair. He left it completely natural, how Kurt likes it, making sure it didn't look too ridiculous.

He was about to leave when he heard Jack.

"Hey mate, you heading out? I was thinking of getting Hayley over."

"Yeah, just leaving now." Blaine replied.

"Oh, Are you going to see your boyfriend?" Jack cooed, annoyingly.

"I wish he was." Blaine mumbled before he left.

* * *

><p>Kurt was getting ready for that night. Kristie left two hours ago to let him get ready. He was so excited. He just wanted to be in Blaine's presence again. It's where he felt he belonged.<p>

He knew Blaine would be here soon. He decided to wait for Blaine to order food. He finished cleaning the living room area of his house, making sure it was perfect.

He heard a knock on his door. He took a deep breath in then went to open up the door.

He was greeted with a warm smile.

"Hey Blaine."

"Hey Kurt."

"Welcome to my humble abode." Kurt greeted, welcoming Blaine in.

Kurt gave Blaine a tour of his house, including his bedroom to Blaine's surprise.

" So, what do you think?" Kurt asked.

"It's very Kurt-like." Blaine replied.

Kurt laughed. "I don't know whether that's a compliment or if I should be offended."

"Oh Kurt, that was most definitely a compliment."

They ordered some Chinese food, then sat down and began to watch Beauty and the Beast.

"I don't know if you remember, but this was the first ever Disney movie we ever watched together." Kurt commented.

"Oh, yes I know." Blaine replied smiling at him.

Kurt wasn't really watching the movie. He spent the time making up his mind on whether he should rest his head on Blaine's shoulder or not. He decided to take a risk.

He slowly leant his head down, until it finally met Blaine's shoulder. Blaine replied by wrapping his arm around Kurt.

'Oh my god! Blaine's arm is around me.' Kurt thought. He looked up to see Blaine smiling down at him. They blushed as soon as their eyes met and turned their heads back to the screen.

Soon, they changed the movie to Mulan, which resulted in a sing-a-long for the boys.

* * *

><p>After the second movie was over, Kurt felt like they should talk.<p>

"Blaine. I just want to formally apologise about the past. It was really stupid of me and I just hope we can be apart of each other's lives again."

"Hey, don't you remember what I said yesterday? You don't need to apologise. I shouldn't have given up on us. I would want nothing more then to be in your life again, Kurt." Blaine replied.

"It's just…" Kurt started as tears fell down his face. "That night I ruined the only thing in my life that gave me joy. You Blaine. You know you saved me, from all the bullying at school and you made me confident in myself. "

"Kurt, you saved me too. You are perfect. I ruined our relationship too by walking out when we could have sorted it through. We have been together through everything. I couldn't have any other proper relationships after you. I wasn't over you, but mainly because those guys weren't you. I need you Kurt; for my sanity, my happiness and to live. I loved you, Kurt Hummel…"

Kurt's heart was squished…loved. Past tense. Blaine didn't feel the same way.

"Woah, Kurt. I'm not done yet." Blaine said understanding the look on Kurt's face.

"I loved you Kurt. I never thought I'd get over you. And I was right. I'm not. I still love you and I always will." Blaine finished hoping Kurt would say something.

"You were always the biggest sap, Blaine Anderson." Kurt said looking deeply into Blaine's eyes. They both smiled at each other.

"I love you too." Kurt replied.

Both boys had a massive grin on their face as they leaned towards each other. Kurt and Blaine's lips finally met, brushing together. It was all Kurt needed to feel himself again.

When they separated their eyes still locked.

"Wow." Blaine said.

"Wow." Repeated Kurt.

"Did you mean it?" Kurt asked, he still couldn't process what happened.

"Every word, love." Blaine replied.

Kurt pressed his lips onto Blaine's to confirm his feelings. This kiss was much more passionate

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you, Kurt."

"Are you ready to give this another try?" Kurt asked.

"More than anything."

Kurt pressed his lips onto Blaine's one last time, before falling asleep in his boyfriend's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, very fluffy :) Hope you liked it. Please review XD<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: I am so glad with the response of the last chapter! You guys are totally awesome! (Yes, i am quoting AVPM).**

**DID YOU GUYS SEE THE KISS FROM GLEE LIVE IN DUBLIN.**

**What am i thinking, you guys are fellow Klainers, of course you have.**

**My reaction: :')**

**Anyway ON with the Chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 ~<p>

Kurt woke up in the same arms as he fell asleep in. Blaine was still there. He didn't leave. Last night was true.

He looked up to see Blaine awake staring down at him. "Morning Kurt." Blaine said smiling.

"Morning Blaine," Kurt replied. He hadn't been this happy since he and Blaine were together in their younger days.

Blaine leaned down to kiss him. Kurt leaned in to, until he realised his breath must smell awful. "Wait." Kurt said stopping.

"What?" Blaine looked confused and a bit hurt.

"No, Blaine. It's not like that." Kurt said, responding to Blaine's reaction. "My breath must smell like shit!"

Blaine laughed. It was just like the old days. He just smiled as Kurt started to get up. He tugged Kurt back on the couch and stared into his gorgeous blue-ish, green-ish, grey-ish eyes.

"Kurt, I don't care." Blaine whispered before cupping the back of Kurt's head and pulling him into a kiss.

They were just sitting there kissing. They didn't want to separate. This was making up from all the kisses they missed in the past five years.

Blaine hesitantly released Kurt. "I love you. Always have. Always will." He reassured Kurt.

"I love you too, Blaine. So much!" He replied, pecking Blaine's lips.

Kurt looked at his watch. "Oh FUCK! I am SO FUCKING LATE! I HAVE WORK!" He yelled. Blaine just sat there looking confused.

Kurt rushed to his room and put on the quickest outfit he could find and still look good. He went back to the living room and Blaine was gone.

'Did he scare him away? Oh my God. I blew my only shot at happiness.' He slumped onto the couch and checked his phone. He had many missed calls from Kristie and a text from her.

_I'm guessing you're late because everything went well last night ;) – Kristie xx_

Yeah, it went well…until I ruined it. He sighed and got ready to leave…when his phone vibrated.

_Went out to get us coffee. I'll meet you at your work, my darling. Sorry if I scared you, I wanted to give you a surprise. Love you always. – Your Blaine xx_

The smile he lost instantly grew back. Yeah, that's right. He had the best and most adorable boyfriend ever.

* * *

><p>He literally skipped into work that morning. "Morning Kristie. I am so sorry…" He started but she hushed him.<p>

"BLAINE TOLD ME EVERYTHING!" She squealed.

"Oh really? He said embarrassed. "Oh. Where is he?"

"Your office." She said winking.

"Oh. Talk to you later." Kurt mumbled, rushing into his office and slamming the door behind him, which caused Blaine to jump.

He saw Blaine sitting at his desk bearing coffee.

"Hey"

"Hey…"

"Sorry, I took off like that. I just wanted to do something nice for you." Blaine apologised.

"Blaine, don't apologies. I love when you do things like this for me. I mean you always have and I always love it." Kurt said, walking up to Blaine.

"You're still the same guy I fell in love with in high school. I just love you even more now. I loved you the way you were and I love that you are that same person, only older and wiser." Kurt told him.

"You calling me old Hummel?" Blaine joked.

"Well if that means I'm old too 'cause we're the same age, hell no." Kurt replied, laughing.

"God, I love you." Blaine said sighing.

"I love you to Blaine." Kurt said as he closed the gap between them.

It was a sweet, innocent kiss, however they both wanted more. Kurt slid his hands into Blaine's hair, tugging on his curls. Blaine moaned and deepened the kiss, his hands rubbing Kurt's thighs.

They were kissing for God knows how long. The boys neither knew nor cared.

Blaine ran his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kurt opened his mouth allowing Blaine's tongue to enter. It wasn't soon before their tongues were fighting for dominance.

All of a sudden, Kristie swung the door open and barged into the room.

The two boys separated at once, both flushing as red as tomatoes.

"Ugh, sorry." Kristie said smirking. "Kurt, honey, you have a meeting with a blommingdales in 10."

"Oh, yeah. Cool. So, I'll see you later?" He asked Blaine.

"Of course, my love." He replied. "I have class in an hour then I'll go grocery shopping and cook you dinner. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll be home at 5. If you want to come to mine." He told Blaine.

"I'd love to. See you later, baby." He said giving Kurt a short sweet kiss. "I love you." He added.

"I love you too."

They smiled at each other one last time before; Blaine exited the room and went to Uni.

Kurt sighed and dropped into his chair, looking for designs for the meeting..

"Are the demo outfits all in the meeting room?" He asked Kristie.

"Yeah, they've been in there for days. Never mind that. Tell me about Mr. Sexy." She said smiling.

"He's amazing isn't he?" Kurt said, daydreaming about his boyfriend…_yes, boyfriend._

"He's cute and looks like he is into you. I heard the L-word, by the way."

"Yeah, we confessed to each other last night that our feelings were still there, then we kissed. I've never felt so…me."

"Aww, Kurt. I'm so happy for you. Come on, we have to go into the meeting room now. Don't worry, we'll talk about him later." She added laughing.

* * *

><p>When Kurt got home, he had a shower, since he didn't get to have one this morning and completed his moisturising routine.<p>

He decided to wear something classy, simple, and comfortable but still fashionable.

At five, he heard a knock on the door and cue the butterflies in his stomach.

He opened the door to see Blaine standing there in new clothes. He obviously had a shower too. The stood there smiling at each other, like love-smitten teenagers.

"Welcome back." Kurt told him. Blaine laughed then followed Kurt into the kitchen to put down the groceries.

As soon as the groceries were down Blaine cupped Kurt's face and pressed their lips together. It unexpected Kurt entirely, but of course he enjoyed it.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked in shock, laughing nervously.

"Just 'cause I love you." Blaine replied. "And I feel like I should make up the time we lost together because of me."

"Blaine, how many times do I have to say, it was my fault?"

Blaine shrugged and walked over to the groceries on the kitchen counter.

Kurt sighed and walked to his boyfriend, whose back was facing Kurt, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Baby, it really doesn't matter whose fault it was. I'm just so…SO…happy we found each other again." Kurt told him.

Blaine spun around, still in the arms of his boyfriend. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

Kurt laughed.

"Maybe once or twice. But, I'll never get tired of hearing it." Kurt replied.

The smiled at each other and shared another sweet, passionate, loving kiss.

"Now, cooking time!" Blaine said enthusiastically.

Kurt smiled.

"There is the dork I fell in love with." Kurt commented.

"Hey! I'm a sexy dork!" He said winking at Kurt.

"Sure you are, babe." Kurt replied, sarcastically.

Blaine got started on cooking, while Kurt just sat there watching him. Looking at his perfect arms when cutting, or his smile when he realised Kurt was staring at him.

"Baby, don't be embarrassed. I love the way you look at me. Plus, you're gonna love this chicken Alfredo." He said winking.

"I love it when you call me Baby." Kurt told him.

"Oh, I know." Blaine replied thinking about the old days.

Once Blaine was done cooking, they sat on Kurt's couch eating and laughing about stories of the past.

"Good times." Blaine said laughing. Kurt only nodded.

"Hey, I think I should tell my dad about us. He was devastated when we broke up. He loved you like a second son."

"That sounds good. I missed your dad. He was cool. Unlike mine."

"Hey, don't think about that. Think about all those funny memories instead. Like when we caught Wes kissing his gavel."

Blaine roared with laughter. "Oh my god! Yes. SO FUNNY!"

They put their plates down.

"Now come snuggle with me, while we watch Aladdin." Kurt commanded.

"Yes sir, I believe I was always a cuddle monster."

"No, my love. You are _**my**_ cuddle monster."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :D I love you guys!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I just wanted to thank everyone for alerting/favoriting/reviewing. It's incredible. This was honestly just for fun and the fact that people are enjoying it makes me feel special. So yeah thank you.**

**Here is the next chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 ~<p>

Kurt had just arrived home from work on Friday, hoping to see Blaine tonight. _Blaine. _He smiled. He was such a perfect boyfriend and such a gentleman, just as he remembered. Blaine was still the person he fell in love with.

Kurt thought it was about time to tell his father the news of re-finding his true love. He was a bit hesitant. He didn't know how his father would react. Burt had seen Kurt's breakdown when he broke up with Blaine all those years ago. Kurt decided to take chances and press the call button on his mobile.

The phone rung for a few seconds, until he heard a gruff voice answer.

"Hey Kurt." It was good to hear his father's voice. They didn't talk as much as they should in Kurt's opinion.

"Hey Dad, how are you and Carole?" Ever since Burt had married Carole, he had been so much healthier and happy and Carole was just like a mother to Kurt and he couldn't wish for a better stepmother.

"We are both great! We miss you though. We have to fly up to New York, if you can't come down to Ohio." Hearing his dad say this made Kurt miss him even more.

"I miss you too Dad."

"I know kid, anyway, what's up?"

"Umm, well…I have some news." Kurt told his father with a shaken voice.

"You ok Kurt?" Burt asked, worried about his son's tone of voice.

"I'm fine dad, amazing even." Kurt replied smiling, thinking of Blaine.

"So, what's the news you wanna tell me?"

"Well, not long ago I ran into Blaine…" He heard his father gasp on the other side of the phone line.

"Blaine. As in you ex?" Burt asked.

"Of course dad, what other Blaine do we know?" Kurt answered rolling his eyes.

"Right. How is he?" Burt asked. When the boys were younger Blaine was like another son to him. He still cared for him. He knew the break-up, wasn't his fault. He was a good kid.

"He's good dad. But, anyway, that's not the point." He told his father.

"Right. Continue."

"Well, we got into conversation and stuff. Well, now we're together again." Kurt finished grinning,

Silence.

"Dad, say something." Kurt said, worried.

"Wow, Kurt. It's just I was not expecting that. Well congratulations. You two were always great together. I guess you never stopped loving him. But, just be careful, ok?"

"Of course dad. And, yes. I do love him. So much." Kurt confessed.

Burt chuckled. " I know son. I love you, kiddo."

"Love you too, dad."

"You're coming home for Christmas, right?"

"Of course, dad." Kurt added.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Kurt hung up the phone and sunk into his couch. Well, that went easier then he thought it would.

It was as if right on cue Blaine texted him.

_Hey baby, just finished class. Maybe I can come over? ;) I miss you, my love xx Your Blaine._

Kurt was still trying to figure out how after all these years of knowing Blaine, how he could make Kurt blush through a single text message. Kurt felt really shy when he did blush in front of him. However, Blaine says he thinks it is 'adorable.'

Kurt started to type a reply into his phone.

_Hey, of course you can come over. If you don't I will force you to come ;) I miss you too, more than I thought possible. I love you xx Your Kurt_

Kurt smiled, when he thought about how happy he was. Blaine being in his life made him so much happier.

He decided to quickly get changed into a nicer outfit before Blaine arrived. He took his time. He wore dark skinny (very tight) jeans. A casual blue button up, with a white bowtie.

He was proud of his quick outfit decision. He looked it over in the mirror and he was happy.

He went to living room, watched television for five minutes, until he heard a knock on his door. Kurt jumped up, with a huge grin on his face. He tried to let the smile die down, but knowing Blaine was behind that door didn't help.

He swung the door open, to see Blaine standing there with coffee. He looked gorgeous. Kurt knew he just got out of class, but his jeans and v-neck shirt looked incredible on him. It defined his muscles in all the right ways and his jeans weren't too tight or too loose.

Yes, that's right Kurt Hummel's boyfriend was sexy as hell.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine greeted, pressing a sweet and quick kiss to Kurt's lips. "You look amazing, darling." Blaine commented.

"Umm, have you seen yourself?" Kurt said, blushing.

Blaine laughed. "Oh god, I love you."

Kurt pulled him into the house and took his coffee. "Oh my god, you know me so well. You're amazing." Kurt told Blaine as he started sipping the coffee.

They ended up on the couch in each other's arms and lips attached. Kurt lay on top of Blaine. Blaine's lips left Kurt's mouth. "I love you so much, Kurt." Blaine said, before kissing Kurt's jaw, then sucking on his neck.

"Oh…Blaine. I missed this. I love you so fucking much too." Kurt replied, tilting his head back so Blaine could have better access.

"Oh my god, Kurt. You turn me so much, when you swear. I missed this too, my love."

Blaine lifted Kurt higher, so he was able to remove his own shirt. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend. He hadn't changed. He was still so attractive. Kurt ran his hands over Blaine's chest.

"You're beautiful, Blaine." Kurt told him, staring into his boyfriend's eyes.

"You are even more so." Blaine replied, slipping his hands under Kurt's shirt, feeling the soft, beautiful skin.

Kurt started to unbutton his shirt, and slowly revealed his chest. Blaine leaned closer to him and pressed kisses all over Kurt's chest. He then ran his tongue over one of Kurt's nipples.

"Oh. God…Blaine…" Kurt moaned.

Blaine moved down and started sucking and nipping at Kurt's hipbone. He knew there would be a mark. It would be worth it. To Kurt it felt amazing and to Blaine the sounds that Kurt were making nearly made him loose control.

Kurt straddled Blaine's hips, grinding them together. Blaine tilted his head back.

"Oh…Kurt…fuck baby. That feels so good." Blaine moaned. He then grabbed Kurt's head and gave him a very hot and passionate kiss.

"You are amazing Kurt. I love you."

"I love you too, Blaine."

"However, I don't want to rush things. We should stop." Blaine said seriously.

"Why? I mean. We have gone all the way before. You are the only person I have and want to have sex with." Kurt said, rather quickly. He showed a worried expression.

"Kurt, we have only recently found each other again. I don't want to ruin this. I feel like I may if we go to far, too quick." Blaine tried to explain.

"What? Do you not find me attractive…?" Kurt started.

"God, no. Kurt, I am so attracted to you. You are the hottest, sexiest creature I have ever seen. It's just I've lost you once. I can't bear to loose you again."

Kurt smiled. "What did I do to deserve you?" Kurt asked hugging Blaine.

"I usually ask myself what I did to deserve you, Kurt Hummel." Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt went red. "Ahh, there is that blush I love."

Kurt felt his cheeks go even warmer. He buried his face into Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine laughed. "Kurt, you are seriously going to kill me with how adorable you are."

Kurt lifted his head and pressed his lips to Blaine's.

"Movie and cuddling?" Kurt asked.

"I'd love to, but first I have to go to the bathroom and relieve myself of this little…um problem I have." He said, pointing down to the bulge in his jeans.

Kurt still couldn't believe that he caused Blaine to do that. Kurt nodded. Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and left to the bathroom.

Kurt lay down and tried to think of disgusting things. _Brittany's kisses, Coach Sylvester kissing Mr. Schue…_

His problem got worse when he heard Blaine moaning his name in the bathroom. Kurt ran to his room and slammed the door shut and took care of his problem.

* * *

><p>Not long later, the two boys were relieved and cuddling on the couch watching Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek.<p>

"You hungry babe?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, a bit." Kurt replied.

"Want me to make dinner?" Blaine asked.

"No, it's my house. I'll have to do it."

"Baby, I insist. I'd love to cook for you."

Kurt cocked his eyebrows, staring at Blaine in disbelief. "Says the man who could of burnt water five years ago." Kurt reminded him.

"Well, I had nothing to do, my life was boring. So, I learnt."

Kurt sat there in confusion. "Did you just confess that your life was boring? Mr. Dapper Blaine's life boring…?" He asked.

"Well, my love it was ridiculously boring without you." Blaine told him.

"Blaine. You are the fucking biggest sap and I love you so much for it." Kurt confessed, before kissing Blaine with passion and love.

"Ok, you sit and watch. Blaine cooks."

Kurt laughed at him.

"Umm, do you need help finding stuff?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, knowing you, you have a system and I will discover it!" Blaine challenged himself.

Ok, Kurt changed his mind. His boyfriend was a dork. An incredibly sexy dork.

Blaine did figure out his system and made the most delicious pasta he has ever tasted.

"Why didn't you learn to cook before? This is amazing!" Kurt told him, truthfully.

Blaine laughed.

"Blaine…?"

"Yes darling?" Blaine replied staring into those beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Umm, well…I don't know if you had any plans for Christmas and it's coming up soon. So… umm…doyouwannagobacktoOhiowithme?" He rushed out.

"Wow, Kurt. Love, relax. And I'd love too." Blaine said smiling.

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine.

Blaine knew he made the right decision when he decided to sleep in the other day just to have Kurt back in his life was amazing.


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Wow second chapter in one day... I dunno how i did it after the Harry Potter midnight screening i went to technically this morning.**

**Well here is chapter 7 **

**Thank you and keep reviewing.**

**Lots of love ~ Milly**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 ~<p>

It wasn't too long until Christmas began approaching. Kurt and Blaine had been dating a month and at times it was, as they never broke up. The time came where they arrived at the airport to fly to Lima.

"Kurt, what if your dad hates me because of our past?" Blaine said worried as they took their seats in the plane.

Kurt smiled. He remembered Blaine fearing the same thing back when they were teenagers. He reached over to Blaine and took his hand.

"Blaine. We've been through this. You are such an amazing guy and I am so lucky that I bumped into you at the coffee shop that day. My dad never hated you when we were kids and he doesn't hate you now." Kurt reassured him.

"I love you." Blaine told him.

"I know." Kurt replied smiling, just as he kissed Blaine on the cheek. "I love you too, my darling." Kurt added.

The flight was fairly tolerable in Kurt's opinion. He wasn't the biggest fan of flying, but he didn't mind now that he spent the majority of the flight leaning on Blaine's shoulder.

* * *

><p>It wasn't too long until they arrived in front of the house that Kurt spent half of his childhood in. "Blaine. Baby. Breathe." Kurt reminded his boyfriend who was still worried that he was going to be hated in this household.<p>

They grabbed their luggage and slowly walked to the front door and rung the bell. Before anyone could answer it Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine's and squeezed it. Blaine relaxed at his boyfriend's touch.

The door soon opened with Carole standing there with a wide grin. "Kurt! Oh how we have missed you!" She greeted, enveloping him into a hug.

"I missed you too, Carole." Kurt said as he hugged her back. Once they separated Kurt looked over at Blaine who was smiling at him.

"Carole, I'm sure you remember…" Kurt started but was unable to finish. At that moment Carole squeezed Blaine into a tight hug.

"Blaine! Oh dear, it's been too long. Really it has. I was so glad when I heard Kurt found you again."

"It's great to see you again too, Mrs. Hummel." Blaine told her, feeling at home.

"Dear, I have told you countless times. Call me Carole."

They smiled and she welcomed them inside.

"Burt!" Carole called into the house. "Kurt and Blaine are here." Burt seemed to appear out of nowhere. He ran up and hugged his son. "Hey kiddo. I missed you."

"I missed you too dad! So much." Kurt told his father.

Burt moved over to Blaine holding out his hand for Blaine to shake it.

"Blaine, my buddy. How've you been?" Burt asked him.

Blaine was shocked how welcoming Burt was. After all, he did break up with Kurt before. He was happy though, to be back in a house he had and still calls his home.

"Great sir. How about you?" Blaine asked politely.

"Great and it's Burt." He told Blaine. "You been looking after my son?"

"Of course si…Burt." He replied smiling.

Being back at the Hummel's house was the most family-like feeling Blaine had ever felt. They sat around the table eating dinner and engrossed in conversation.

"This is delicious, Carole." Blaine commented on the food.

"Thank you Blaine. " She replied.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, may I tell you something? To me it's very important that you know." He asked his boyfriend's parents.

Kurt had no idea where this was going and just stared at Blaine confused.

"Sure, speak your mind sweetie." Carole told him as Burt nodded.

"I know that you may be concerned or worried about Kurt and I becoming a couple again after our fall out. I just want both of you to know that I blame myself for it and I shouldn't have acted the way I did…" Blaine begun.

"Blaine…" Kurt interrupted in disagreement.

"Just let me finish, love." Blaine continued. "I love your son. I never stopped. The five years that we were separated almost killed me. I never dated anyone properly because he was all I could think about. I am crazy about him. He is the love of my life. I have lost him once. I will not lose him again, he is too special to me." Blaine finished.

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt whispered, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"Thank you Blaine. We know Kurt is in good hands, especially with you. We know you will treat him with care and love like you used to. He is my little boy. I never thought anyone could love him as much as I do, but I think you do." Burt told him.

"Thank you, Burt."

* * *

><p>That night the two boys lay cuddled together in Kurt's old bed.<p>

"I'm glad your dad trusted me to sleep here." Blaine told him.

"I would have persuaded him if he didn't." Kurt replied.

"Cheeky" Blaine said while laughing. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him closer.

"I meant everything I said tonight." He whispered in Kurt's ear.

"I know you did. You are special to me too." Kurt replied leaning his head onto Blaine's chest.

Blaine kissed Kurt's temple then silently stroked his hair.

"Finn's is visiting tomorrow." Kurt said to break the silence. "Rachel and himself will come with their baby girl."

"I can't wait to see them. It's been too long." Blaine said and Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Kurt you're being quiet. Are you ok, darling?" Blaine asked with concern.

"I'm just so happy. I mean. Look. I have a perfect family who loves me and accepts me for whoever I am. I have a successful job and it's only getting bigger and I have the most perfect boyfriend. There are no words to describe him." Kurt admitted.

"Hmm, I like the sound of this boyfriend. Where can I meet him?" Blaine asked sarcastically.

"Way to ruin the mood, you dork." Kurt replied slapping his chest playfully.

"But you luuurve me." Blaine replied acting like a child.

"You are too cute. How can I not." Kurt replied before pressing his lips to Blaine's.

They cuddled close and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
